


Honeymoon

by Dainonico



Series: Married Life AU [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Cute, Dinner, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Shower Sex, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: Our honeymoon will shine our life long.Honolulu, Hawaii was lovely. Beautiful sunsets, sand with the most gentle hue of gold, waves breaking in measured thunder and salty briny air; they arrived late at night at their hotel, The Ritz-Carlton, and were welcomed by a luxury greenery and fragrant flowers in a classy lobby that had all the corporate taste for opulent items.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Married Life AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762912
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the part 3 of Married Life AU, we're finally at the first day of their honeymoon.

_Our honeymoon will shine our life long._

Honolulu, Hawaii was lovely. Beautiful sunsets, sand with the most gentle hue of gold, waves breaking in measured thunder and salty briny air; they arrived late at night at their hotel, The Ritz-Carlton, and were welcomed by a luxury greenery and fragrant flowers in a classy lobby that had all the corporate taste for opulent items.

The flowers were beautiful, the perfect shade of red and pink to compliment the woody hues and creams of the furnishing. The couple approached the counter, each one pulling their respective suitcase, Senku was holding his husband’s hand, he wasn’t going to let the counter girl flirt with him.

“Good night, how was your flight?”

Tsukasa smiled. “It was long but with the right company it turned out pretty nice.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. Can you give me your name to look for the reservation?”

“Shishio Tsukasa.”

The girl typed fast on the computer. “It’s right here, Shishio-san one room for two, king sized bed with ocean view; it’s that right?”

“Perfect.” The brunette squeezed tight his husband’s hand

“Here’s your room keys, I hope you had a great stay with us.”

The couple walked towards the elevators and click on the 10th floor button, hands stilled together; the wedding isn’t the marriage, it’s the start process for it, the honeymoon is what really can kick start a marriage to a perfect love life.

Their suite room was beautiful, floor to ceiling windows with the Waikiki ocean view, a furnished balcony for seamless outdoor living, furnished with modern island inspired décor, a 55 inch LED Smart Tv, gourmet kitchenette, a dining area for up to eight people and an oversized bathroom with dual vanities, soaking tub, walk-in shower and state of the art toilet.

“It’s huge, we don’t need most of the things here.” Senku exclaimed as he put his suitcase down on the floor, ready to open it and arrange his clothes in the closet.

“Nothing is too much for my love.” Tsukasa softly grabbed his chin and kissed him.

“Thank you, I’m a bit ashamed that you paid for everything of the honeymoon.” He knew Tsukasa was rich, that now they were rich, but didn’t feel right letting him pay always.

“Now that we’re married you can see it as our money.” He kissed him again. “Returning to Japan I’m going to get a credit card in your name, so you could use all of our money as much as you want.”

Senku stilled couldn’t believe it as he let himself be pulled into the kiss, Tsukasa lift him and lay him on the bed, he was the love of his life and now he was married to him, to a handsome long haired brunette with autumn leaves as eyes that kissed him tenderly and touch him softly. Everything was surreal as it if was a dream, one he would be scared of waking up.

The make-out session was making the blonde horny once again, Tsukasa was insatiable and Senku was succumbing against his touch, his body was reacting faster than his brain and he couldn’t stopped the thoughts of wanting his thick penis inside him.

The honeymoon is a breathing space for the just married couple, a sacred place to bond with others for days or weeks, in their special case they were going to stayed 14 days and enjoy everything about themselves. The starting of marriage is enjoyable, a strive to enjoy each other.

Tsukasa broke the kiss and lick every corner of the blonde’s mouth and slowly leave a trail around his neck, he knew that once he started kissing Senku’s neck his resistance will crumble in an instant. After just a few delicate touches, the blonde’s hands were caressing the fighter’s back, trying to get under his shirt to feel his warm skin; his head was swimming as he moaned freely, now he had one desire and one wish, to succumb under his husband’s touch every night for the rest of their lives.

The brunette quickly undressed the blonde, tossing the red sweater, jeans and underwear on the edge of the bed, it was a complete and powerful excitement to have him completely naked underneath him.

Senku’s body was burning as his husband continued to kiss and lick his neck, one hand running through his spike green tip hair as the kisses became harder and more urgent, Tsukasa lift the blonde’s body and walk towards the bathroom, Senku’s legs were around his waist with now their lips kissing as they were hungry to keep going.

The brunette got themselves into the walk-in shower, he returned Senku to the ground, his toes were flinching as they touched the cold ceramic floor and turned on for him the hot water tap, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops while he went into the bedroom and desperately undressed himself while also grabbing the lubricant from his suitcase. 

Their minds were in shreds, even though they had fuck like wild bunnies since their wedding night, neither was tired of the other’s body; sex is more than an act of pleasure, it’s the opportunity for them to be closer and connected in a comfortable moment that’s almost breathtaking.

Senku’s hair trickled down his shoulders, eyes closed as he felt the drops caressing his skin. When Tsukasa hold him from the back, he gasped by the warm touched; steam was filling the room as moans were escaping the blonde’s mouth, strong fingers were playing with his pink nipples, gently squeezing with his thumb and forefinger as the pink blooms rise slightly.

The brunette had poured some lubricant on two fingers, which he gently began pressing against Senku’s hole, pushing one and then two, in and out in a complete slow rhythm; the blonde’s hands were against the wall, his back was arched with his ass raised.

“I forgot to tell you a vow…” Tsukasa whispered in his ear.

“Which one?” Senku whimpered.

“I promise to always be by your side.” He curled the fingers backwards. “Or under you.” Pulled them out. “Or on top.” Pushed them in, the blonde threw his face up and kept moaning.

Every emotion was fleeting, every thought was giving way to a new one, this moment was wonderful and unique as their time under the wedding arch; when two people relate to each other so authentically, there exists a electricity that surges and runs constantly between their bodies.

“You’re ready.” Tsukasa said while taking out the wet fingers.

“I’m always ready for you.” The blonde slightly turned his face to admire his husband and was meet with his soft burning lips, their tongues danced as they didn’t know if it was saliva or water what was dripping down their chins.

Senku knew that one day he will kiss a man, one he wouldn’t been able to breath without, and finding that breath was a little consequence he was willing to take. His palms were still against the shower wall, leaning toward at a 45-degree angle with his knees slightly bent for comfort.

Tsukasa grabbed his throbbing erection and slowly started penetrating him from behind, the brunette was aroused by his husband’s perfectly round ass, hazel eyes lost in admiring how his cock was disappearing into a perfect tight void.

One hand on his husband’s hip while thrusting and the other caressing his neglected penis, it sure was smaller and got lost easily into his big fingers, but it was so sweet, so darling and so delicate; Senku let out a high pitched moan that engraved on the brunette’s mind for all eternity.

“I love you, you’re my twin soul.” Tsukasa’s cock was rapidly sliding in and out, wet noises were echoing all around them. “The only one born in the same flame of passion as me.”

“You treat me so well…” Senku was gasping for air, the doble stimulation was making his head dizzy, he moaned louder when the brunette hit his prostate. “I love you 10 billion times more…”

“You deserved more than merely treating you well.” The tightness of the blonde’s hole felt so amazing around his cock, he’s starting to build up. “I’ll always treat you like a king.” He let go of his husband’s cock and held both hips tightly as pushing and pulling out his last’s thrusts.

Senku was melting, lost in ecstasy, lost in love, because love is so whole and his husband’s touch was carried with such passion and sacred desire; love is not a spoken language at all, it’s the sounds of their whimpers and moans, of their wet skins brushing against each other and of their unique sexual bonding. Love lies thru passion as a hungry ghost that seeks for lust, that if found it, it will dance and rejoice forever.

The blonde’s orgasm came as a promise of starlight, brilliant pearls were washed away by the dripping water and Tsukasa’s couldn’t stopped his hips until his cum was filling the loving cavity; carefully slumping on his husband’s body, Senku’s legs were twitching by the extra weight.

They finished their bath with soft kisses and gently plays while washing their bodies and hair together; Tsukasa dried his body quickly and wrapped his husband in a long towel, he lift him again as if not wanting the floor to damage his delicate feet and gently laid him on the bed.

“You deserved a good long rest.” Tsukasa said while curling his fingers in the stilled fallen down blonde hair.

It was almost 6:00am, their plane landed at 3:00am and with all the hustle and bustle of leaving the airport, arriving and checking in at the hotel and having another love session, had shortened their first honeymoon night.

“I’m so tired.” The blonde said, taking off the towel as he drew in closer to hug his husband chest to chest, his mouth near the brunette’s shoulder, breathing slowly as his lids were becoming heavy; he was in a quite lure into sleepiness, each limb becoming heavier and his heart slowly turning in a peaceful beat.

Tsukasa kissed his forehead, arms tights around him like a cuddle monster. “Sleep all you want; we have many days to enjoy together.” He pulled the forgotten bedsheet and covered their bodies, his fingers were dancing across the blonde’s heart, smelling his sweet fresh aroma, and feeling him closer.

The level of appreciation that Tsukasa had over his husband was immeasurable, he was the first in his mind, his first priority; Senku was indeed special and it was the brunette’s work to pursue him, initiate intimacy and go out of his way to everyday make him feel cherished and loved.

At first it was difficult to convince him to go out with him, the blonde always used to said he was extremely busy working in the laboratory and that he didn’t have time to think about a relationship, but his insistence paid off and now they were sharing everything together.

That decisive night, Tsukasa was on one knee, holding tenderly the blonde’s hand, his fingers curved around his and he smiled as he noticed his touch made Senku shivered. His eyes were steady and bright red, they were everything that Tsukasa wanted, true and tender, loving and kind.

“Marry me.” He said. “Marry me, Senku, I offer you my hand, my body, my heart and all my possessions, for you to please be by my side during our whole lives. Be my second self, be my best companion, be my soulmate.”

Senku couldn’t talked, silvery tears were peeking through his eyes, slowly falling down as he tried to nod in a silent agreement, it was impossible to mutter words or even make a sound. Tsukasa stood up and slide the golden ring on his delicate finger and the blonde shed more tears, this tears weren’t a sign of weakness but a sign of what his pure heart was trying to express and Tsukasa knew, oh he really knew and it didn’t matter to him as he leaned to set the deal with a sweet tender kiss.

So, the brunette made his life goal to cherish every day beside his husband and to never let him go, to try and understand one another. If someone asked Tsukasa what his life’s biggest achievement was, one would think he would say that becoming a profession MMA fighter, but the real answer was:

_My ability to be able to persuade my husband to marry me._

°°°

Senku woke up at around 14:00pm, his stomach hurt from being empty for such long hours, he reached his arms and cracked his neck while looking for his husband around the room. The blonde yawned and the bathroom door opened, Tsukasa was already dressed up, tight black ripped jeans, a red aloha shirt with pineapple and flower print and his long brown hair was styled in a man bun. 

“Where do you get that shirt?” Senku asked.

Tsukasa laughed and went to the closet to get clothes for the blonde. “I prepared a whole honeymoon attire; you don’t get to wear this kind of clothes everywhere.” He arranged the clothes on the bed and leaned down to kiss him, stroking his cheek. “Here, I bought you these.

Senku sighed and dressed up with his unique option, a blue Hawaiian pullover with flowers and pink flamingos, beige cargo shorts and some white sneakers. The blonde entered the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth and Tsukasa took the opportunity to comb his hair.

The brunette pulled the top third of the blonde’s hair back into a tie and looped it over into a knot, he didn’t secure it tightly to allowed some natural movement, he comb the rest of the hair, adjusting it so the it fell framing his face.

“What’s up with this look?”

“It suits you.”

Senku shrugged his shoulders and spit on the sink, if his husband wanted this style for today, he didn’t mind.

When both were ready, they went to one of the hotel’s restaurant, Quiora, a perfect place to try an Italian cuisine with an overlooking view of the vibrant streets of the Waikiki Ocean, it was an open-air dining experience.

“I think I’m a bit underdressed for here.”

“Nonsense, it’s Hawaii, everyone’s wearing something alike.” Tsukasa kissed him and lead him to one of the tables. “You look beautiful.”

Senku felt his face went crimson, his husband always made him blushed with the slight compliment, he took the brunette’s hand on the table and laced his fingers through his.

“Did I make you blush?” Tsukasa said teasing him.

“You know you did.” He whispered.

“It’s my biggest pride to make you blush for all eternity.” He brought the blonde’s hand to his lips. “It’s my personal mission that the color red never leaves your face.”

Senku smirked. “Pink sure suits me.”

The couple ordered dishes family styled, so they could taste more different items, carbonara pasta, Calabrian chili garlic shrimp, and pork braised meatball. The flavors were extraordinary and delicious, savory fiery sauce, addictingly salty, fresh pop textures, everything was mouthwatering.

The restaurant Quiora lived up to its name, which means “here and now”, as they were enjoying themselves with their visible feelings, their dreams were coming to light; absolute perfection was here and now, this right moment, this right instant and they kissed and smiled knowing that.

“We should organize a small get together once we come back home.” Tsukasa said while eating the moist meatball.

“That’ll be nice, it would be our first social reunion as a married couple.”

“Are you going to continue working?”

The blonde frowned his eyebrows. “Of course, what kind of question is that?”

Tsukasa shrugged his shoulders. “I just wanted to know, you don’t need to, though.”

“Why? So, you could provide me with everything?”

“I’ll love to.”

“I don’t want that; I can be as much as independent as you are.” The blonde was slowly getting annoyed by the topic, he wasn’t going to be just a trophy husband waiting everyday for the brunette to come home.

“I know, but I…”

“Tsu.” He interrupted him. “If you want to keep fucking me on this trip, you better respect my boundaries. I love you, but I’ll never leave my job nor my dreams, that’s not who I am, and you know it.” He left the fork on his plate and crossed his arms. “I’m not hungry.”

Tsukasa caressed his puffy cheek. “I’m sorry, it was just a question.”

“Avoid it.”

“Yes, sir!” The brunette said giving a military salute, making the blonde giggled. If only Senku could understand how much he wanted to take care of him.

Tsukasa’s phone rang and he answered it immediately, which annoyed furthermore the blonde, their friends and family knew they were on their honeymoon, who dare bothered them?

“Hi, Ryusui.”

Senku flinched by hearing the name, Ryusui was his husband’s manager, he was the one who helped him become rich and famous in a short period of time, the blonde like him, he could talk with him, but deep down felt jealous of him. He was jealous of the closeness the captain had with his husband, the fact that they had to travel together, that they would see each other every day for Tsukasa’s training sessions, photoshoots and press conferences.

“What do you mean you’re in Hawaii?”

The blonde took a deep breath, his jealousy and bitterness were the first to race to the top of his mind mountain, gazing at his husband who was now lost in a conversation, completely forgetting that they were on their first honeymoon date.

“You know I can’t…”

What the hell where they talking about? Senku grabbed his fork and angrily started swirling the spaghetti.

“Yes, I know it’s a great opportunity, but…”

But what? Tsukasa hang up now. The blonde was chewing the food, one hand holding his chin as if trying to look uninterested in the brunette, but no one would believe him.

Tsukasa sighed deeply. “Fine, I’ll do it. You owe me big time.” And hung up.

Senku glared at him waiting for an explanation, he sure noticed the mortified look on his husband’s eyes. “What does he want?” he asked blatantly.

The brunette leaned back on the chair, his rough fingers pressing into the skin of his forearms. “Ryusui’s here.”

“I’ve heard.”

“Right here at the same hotel.”

“Why?!” What was his problem? It was their special time together, just the two of them. “Did you told him where we were staying?”

The fighter left out a nervous laugh. “I needed to, he’s my manager.”

Senku lowered his eyebrows. “And?”

“He arranged a photoshoot and a meet and greet for tomorrow afternoon.”

“WHAT? No way in hell.” Senku got angry and stood up, leaving the restaurant.

Tsukasa knew something like this could happen, he quickly called a waiter and gave him the room number for them to charge the bill. He run towards the exit looking for the blonde, who was in the middle of a justified drama.

Senku was standing right in front of the elevators, annoyed as hell, pursing his lips, and breathing deeply.

“Hey, don’t leave me behind.” It wasn’t difficult to reach him, with his slow steady pace against Tsukasa’s great physical activity.

“Get your own elevator.”

“Are we having our first fight?” He knew he was mad, but the blonde sure looked so tiny and cute with a pouted face.

“I understand, you have better thinks to do than spending the entire days with me.” The elevators doors opened, and both stepped inside, and as soon as they closed Tsukasa hugged him from behind.

“There’s not better thing to do that being with you.”

“But?”

The fighter sighed, when Senku was in a bad mood he was 10 billion percent more direct and straight to the point. “I’ll love to say they’re not buts. It sure it’s a great opportunity for my fighting career.”

“How so?”

Tsukasa bit his lip; how could he feel nervous with someone so small? He glanced over the blonde’s face, still smoldering underneath his stony expression. “It’s rare that I came to the United States and I have a huge fanbase here, so when Ryusui heard about our honeymoon plans he arranged those events for my fans and he said they’re excited to meet me.”

Senku removed the brunette’s arms, broking off the hug to look at him straight in the autumn leaves eyes. “I don’t like this.” He puffed, the doors opened when they reached their floor and he stepped out without waiting for the fighter, walking steadily just a few feet ahead.

Tsukasa hummed, they entered their room in silence and the blonde went straight ahead to the balcony, he sat down on the comfy coach feeling the salty wind playing with his hair; the sigh that came out of his mouth was a signal of the level of tension he had reached in that short amount of time.

The brunette sat beside him and hold his right hand. “I won’t go if you don’t want me to.”

“I can’t decide those kinds of things.” His crimson eyes shifted to the side, becoming glazed with a glassy layer of tears. “I don’t want to be a nuisance in your work.” He sighed again. “It’s just that I was really looking forward to spending these days alone with you and it hurts that you suddenly have to work.”

Tsukasa got off the coach and got knees down on the floor, holding both of his husband’s hands, trying to get him to look him in the eye. “You’re not a nuisance and never will be.” He kissed both hands. “Come with me tomorrow, I’ll present you as my husband, my fans would love you.”

“Are you serious?” The blonde’s heart was beating like crazy. Ruby and hazel meeting again. “You said you wanted your personal life to be private.”

“I want it private, but not a secret.” Only once in your lifetime you find someone who can turned your world around, someone you shared your deepest secrets, your hopes for the future and life disappointments; Senku was that and more for him, he was the mainstay that fueled his fighter career, he wanted him by his side at the meet and greet and to posed with him on the photoshoot.

Let the world know he was happily married and even though he would have to work one day during his honeymoon, he would do it beside his husband. So, they kiss in a lovely agreement and the fighter lift him from the ground and lay him on the bed, to demonstrate him for another wonderful night that they were destined to be with each other.

The colors seemed brighter and more brilliant the moment Tsukasa penetrated him, Senku could be himself, even as an annoying jealous brat and didn’t have to worry about what the brunette will think of him because he loved him for who he truly was.

They were in love and when their bodies met, it was just like a cup overflowing with their lust and desire; when they began the dirty dancing they could kept going until the next day, it was such a pleasure to experience it.

Senku was busy moaning Tsukasa’s name, feeling completely full by the thick penis inside him; the brunette was the only flame he’ll ever need, his fingers were like a divine fire for his soul, and his voice and groans were intoxicating in all the finest of ways.

“I love you.” Senku said with a smile, covering his eyes with his arm, throwing his face up in an immense pleasure.

“Making you horny and making you smile are my two favorite things in the world.” Tsukasa said, thrusting him harder, fingers massaging delicately his husband’s balls.

They keep going all night and it was a new loving routine they were never going to get tired of.

_Their dancing was a perpendicular expression of their wild desire._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, I appreciate every kudos and comments.
> 
> You can watch this precious and lovely fanart that Rontan_Rohei did on instragram about TsuSen honeymoon; it's so wholesome and perfect, I'm forever grateful. 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CBEgNbhpaAN/?igshid=1q6o7rt70jouw
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
